Pleasant
by 39addict101
Summary: It was really the only word she could use to describe her relationship with Henry.


Every time she hung out with Henry Hart, otherwise known as Kid Danger, she found herself running. Sometimes it was from an enemy, who rushed at them with deadly explosives or not-so-deadly vomiting poison. Other times, she was running from Schwaz's newest failed invention.

But more often, she found herself running from her emotions.

She'd known Henry her entire life. And yet, when she saw him for the first time in his "Kid Danger" apparel, something had stirred inside her.

She wasn't sure what it was, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

It was pleasant, of course, but not the kind of pleasant feeling one gets while savoring a bowl of chocolate ice cream. It was more like the feeling she got when she received a second place at the Science Fair, a sort of bittersweet angry emotion.

Bittersweet. Yes, that was the word. Because Henry didn't notice her. Ever. He shared everything with her, from girlfriends to holes in his socks and yet he didn't look at her the same way he looked at the "hot girls". It was as if she was an alien from outer space, dressing up as a female.

She was his best friend. But she wanted more than that. She wanted to be able to declare that Henry was her boyfriend. She wanted to go out to ice cream with him. Wanted to buy him Christmas presents. Wanted to laugh and pretend to like the present he got her. She wanted to be able to touch him. To let him touch her.

But it was never to be.

Henry didn't notice her, other than when he needed help with another girlfriend problem, or a Ray problem. Or a Schwaz problem.

Basically, Charlotte thought, staring deep into her coffee, he didn't notice her unless he needed help with a problem.

"What am I? A problem solver?" She yelled, setting her coffee cup down angrily. It banged against the wooden table, sloshing the dark contents around in the mug.

She stared at her room. It was pleasant, with a double bed and a chair and a closet full of clothes. But Henry had never come to her room.

Henry avoided her, as if she were mercury that had spilled on his floor.

It wasn't fair.

She was human too, she was a girl no different than the girlfriends he obsessed over.

Charlotte stood up and began pacing, her bare feet padding gently on the carpeted floor.

"I need to get him to notice me! To think of me as more than a friend!" She stuck her hand into her mane of curly black hair.

Henry had once commented on her hair, calling it a bush. _That_ had made Charlotte mad, and he had never said anything about her hair again.

Just then there was a banging on her room door. "What do you want?" Charlotte called, still mad at herself. At Henry. At Henry's girlfriends. At the world.

"I want to come in."

 _Huh_. That voice was familar. Charlotte walked towards the door and opened it a crack. Henry stood before her, dressed in (as usual) a plaid shirt and skinny beige jeans.

Charlotte inwardly groaned and stared down at her sweatpants and ragged T-shirt that read, "I'll love you till you eat my cookies.".

Why was this just her luck? Had she known Henry was coming, she would have dressed up nicer, tried to tame her hair, put on a little makeup.

It was too late now.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked, grimacing as she heard her words. They were cold and annoyed, angry. _Calm down._

"Hey, I need to ask you something." Henry said. "It's really important."

Charlotte groaned. "What girl is it this time?"

Henry waved a hand, dismissing her words. "Does it matter? Just . . . " He paused, "another girl."

Charlotte hated the twinge of jealousy that spurted through her as she heard Henry's words. She decided not to try and pry anymore, just in case she ran into that girl shopping or something.

She didn't want to be accused of murder. And if that happened, Captain Man and Kid Danger would _not_ be around to help her out. Because Henry would be mad at her. And while she could live with Henry not liking her, she couldn't live with Henry mad at her.

"What do you want to know?"

Henry paused, biting his lip, He ran a hand over his wrist, thinking. He looked down at her. "I want to know how you tell a girl that you like her."

Charlotte blinked. "That's not what I was expecting from you, Mr. Suave. I thought you knew everything. You should, after fifteen girlfriends." She bit her lip, hating how a hint of jealousy crept into her voice.

Henry blushed. "Well, this girl's different."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "They all are. That's what you say every time, and someone, I don't know how, after you've dated them for two days you come complaining to me,' they're 'just like every other girl'."

Henry brushed his hair out of his face. "Char, this one's different. I know she is."

Charlotte shrugged. "Ok, whatever you say. To tell a girl you like them, you simply say 'I like you. A lot.'."

Henry pursed his lips. "It can't be that simple."

Charlotte held up two hands. "Ok then, don't believe me. Go figure out girls by yourself."

Henry snorted. "I'll _never_ figure out girls." He shuffled nervously by the door. "I-I gotta go talk to a girl. Bye." He said.

And then he was gone.

Charlotte collapsed onto her bed and began sobbing. "I hate you." She lied. "Why do you have to do this to me?"

Her phone rang. Wiping her eyes, she rolled over, grabbed it and blindly pressed the button without looking to see who it was.

"Charlotte?" It was Henry.

"What, Henry?" Charlotte sniffed, trying not to sound like she'd been crying.

"I'm going to use your advice." Henry said.

Charlotte nodded. "I know, you told me you were going too. Good luck."

"Thanks." Henry said.

Charlotte waited for him to hang up, to say, "Ok, I got a hot girl to catch."

But he didn't say anything.

"Henry?"

"Charlotte . . ." He paused. "I like you. A lot."

Charlotte sucked in her breath. "What?"

She sat up, pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. She jumped, red hot pain shooting through her arm, but she still didn't believe. "I must be dreaming." She muttered. "Henry, are you actually saying this to me?"

"Yes!" Henry said. "I am actually telling you that I like you. Over the phone."

Charlotte shuddered. "But . . . that girl . . . the one who was different . . ."

" . . . Was you, Char, You were the girl I was talking about. You're the girl I like."

Charlotte was unsure of what to say. "I like you too." She said. "I always have. Since 8th grade, but I thought . . ."

"I've liked you since Bianca and I broke up. I . . . tried to push it away, because . . . I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Charlotte nodded. "I can understand that. That's why I didn't say anything to you." She paused. "Henry? You broke up with Bianca two years ago. You've never liked someone that long."

Henry laughed. "There's a first time for everything."

Charlotte smiled and pressed the phone closer to her cheek, trying to make Henry more real. "Henry, where are you? Come back over and we can talk in my room."

Henry paused. "Do we have to _just_ talk?"

Charlotte laughed. "Henry. That's why I invited you to my _room._ "

* * *

 **Hello all. My name is 39addict101, but you guys can just call me Addict.**

 **I'm a 15 year old straight female with a passion for writing and music. I love to write and I'll write just about anything and I play piano.**

 **I've been on here for about a year, but this is my first time writing for this fandom. I've seen Henry Danger a few times when I go babysit. (like, what else am I supposed to do?)**

 **So . . . I have seen barely any episodes, but I do love the show. Like, for being on nick, it's pretty good.**

 **Does anyone else have trouble portraying these characters in writing? Like, since we didn't _read_ about them first, we can't _write_ them? I mean, that's just my personal struggle. I tried like, 15 times, lmao, to get this and it's still not right. **

**I don't think I captured the spirit. Probably because I can't write humor, but whatevs... Just... does anyone else have this problem too?**

 **Anyway, I'm so excited to become a part of this fandom. Even though I'm not the greatest writer, I'm trying, and I'm hoping to improve.**

 ** **Thanks for reading guys! (and if you have time, drop me a review) :D****


End file.
